


Cauterize

by ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Found Family, Piglin!Techno, Technoblade has always had the voices, They haunt him, techno is too smart for the rest of the piglins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28294686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning/pseuds/ABitchWithOroblems_ANameWithoutMeaning
Summary: Technoblade is just trying to survive, Philza saw a sad little kid and went bAbY, and the voices just want something to be stabbed, is that to much to ask for?
Relationships: I don’t rly like those
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Cauterize

The magma glowed a dark orange, bubbling and popping, providing a monotonous ambiance behind the overly warm nether. A piglin stumbled along a cliff edge, the ever bloodied netherrack he stood upon providing little traction as he teetered on the edge of the lave lake. 

He eventually made it to a cave, the little protection from the heat a welcome change. He lifted his sword, little more than hunks of gold tied a stick, and tried to scrub the dried blood with a bit of rock. It didn’t work. The piglin sighed as he stared into the murky distance, keeping an eye out for any ghasts or players, both would slaughter him without cause.

He sighed as he laid back into the uncomfortably hard netherrack. He sat there for a while, alert but vision slowly softening. An hour later and the small piglin was fast asleep. Hands still shaking and ears still perked up even in unconsciousness. 

Another entity silently stepped out of the shadows. Large, clunky looking boot making not a sound. A stack of golden carrots was laid beside the sleeping child, and the figure flew away on enormous wings into the reddish smog of the nether.  
The piglin had still not awoken, his breathing harsh with the smoke of hell. A ghast quietly shrieked its agony as he bolted awake, pupils dilating in terror when his brain registered his unfamiliar surroundings. 

Wild pitch black eyes caught sight of the carrots and flinched away for a bit, before his nose twitched and a bit of drool escaped his mouth. Soft voices whispered excitedly at this discovery. “Is it for us?” Some asked, their happiness apparent. “Someone must have left it here, who is watching us?” Others murmured distrustfully. During this subconscious debate, the tiny piglin had scampered closer to the mysterious gift, a ravenous gleam shimmered in his eyes. The light of the lava hit the shiny golden carrots and he bit into one, before he knew it he had eaten four of them. He shook his head a little, tucked in a small pouch at his hip, and continued on his way.

Cloaked in shadow, a kind man smiled, at least he could help, if only a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Smol techno go brrrrrrrr


End file.
